Mismatch
by wanderlustvagabond
Summary: AU Bad boy Dean has only just started the school year his senior year and already has a rep, skipping class, picking fights, and mouthing off. What happens when a preppy, straight A, honor roll student catches his interest? Read and find out! (Tell me if you guys would like it to continue! Constructive criticism appreciated!) Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a bit of a delinquent. He didn't follow rules and he often found himself in the principal's office, like he did today. Dean sat in the principal's office for a number of reasons that day: Disrupting the class, talking back to a teacher and lastly attempting to punch a guy's face in the last class of the day. So Dean sat on the bench just outside the principal's office, arms crossed, and death glaring anyone that passed by.

Suddenly, he felt a like uneasy, like someone was watching him so he looked to his right and no one was there, He looked to his left and didn't notice anything at first, but farther back he saw a short black haired kid holding some books and papers. This guy didn't look menacing in any sense of the world. In fact this kid was probably as scary as a baby penguin. Dean watched the black haired boy for a minute and turned his head to face front again, but still watching the boy in his peripheral to see if he'd look at him. After about 30 seconds the boy looked up from his papers and at Dean.

Dean doesn't really like being watched and wondered why this guy would be looking at him at all. He obviously didn't feel threatened since the boy looked like he couldn't even win at thumb war let alone want to pick a fight. Still it made Dean uneasy so he looked back at the boy and the boy quickly ducked his head away to 'read' his papers. Dean rolled his eyes and it took all his strength not to face palm because of the boy's obvious fake reading.

"I can see you, ya know." Dean shouted down the hall and the boy blunder jolted, surprised he was caught in the act. So surprised in fact that when he jolted his books and papers fell to the ground. Dean, mentally groaning at how clumsy this kid was, got up and walked over to him. The kid was shaking as he tried to hurriedly pick up all his stuff, probably because he was afraid of Dean. Which really didn't surprise him, plenty of people were, and with good reason. Dean had mouthed off to teachers, the principal and so on and he's fought more than his fair share of people.

As he got closer he noticed that he recognized this kid from one of his classes, he couldn't think of exactly which on, but he knew for sure he's seen him before. He had an interesting name, but Dean couldn't put a finger on it, he knows it's unique cause he's sure the teacher always gets it wrong and has to be corrected, but Dean never really pays that much attention. When Dean reached the boy he had just finished gathering his things off the floor and stood up to face Dean. Eyes wide and face red the boy opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

This bothered Dean so he spoke first, "Why were you staring at me?" The boy let out a nervous laugh. "I wasn't s-staring." Dean rolled his eyes for the second time, he hated when people lied to him. "Look, I know you were, just tell me why so I can get on with my day." Dean said looking down on the boy. The boy bit his lip and looked up at Dean with bright blue eyes, that kind of took Dean by surprise, they were bright as day and looked like they could see right through you.

"I was standing here, l-looking at you, because I was trying t-to decide if I should come over and thank you for punching that guy in Math today." The boy stuttered over a few words and Dean looked confused for a second and then it clicked, the guy he punched was being annoying, and tossing stuff at the person who sat in front of him, which was this kid. He kept throwing paper balls that would bounce off his head and back and onto Dean's desk which was highly irritating. So Dean got up and punched the guy right in the face as hard as he could. Inadvertently saving this boy from the unwanted paper ball attack.

"Oh. That. It was no problem. That guy was an ass, but you shouldn't let people pick on you like that. Stand your ground or something." Dean said leaning on the lockers next to them. The boy nodded and looked at his feet. They both looked to the principal's door as it swung open almost nailing a kid in the face as he walked by. The office secretary looked over at the boys and called for Dean, saying that the principal was ready to see him now. He nodded at her and looked back at the boy, whose name still escaped him.

 _Something with a k? Kevin? No...C? Clearance?_ Dean thought, but still couldn't figure it out. He was going to settle this right now. "I have to go, the Fuhrer beckons me, but I never got your name."

The boy looked up at Dean again and gave a sideways smile, "My name is Castiel." _Castiel…_ Dean thought. He liked that name. It was a nice name. "My name..", but before Dean could finish, "Is Dean, I know, we have 3 classes together." Castiel spoke as he smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back and nodded, "Well I'll catch ya later Cas." Dean said as he walked away. Castiel stood there for a second and said a small "Bye." He smiled to himself and headed down the hall to the front entrance to go home.

As Dean entered the principal's office a couple thoughts were swimming around his head, like why did he find the little guy so interesting? Why did he like the way his name sounded when he said it? And above those two, he had 3 classes with Cas? The only class that came to mind was Math. He'd have to pay better attention tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, Dean was at school, the principal's talk yesterday having no real punishment in it, just him going on about how it's still only the beginning of the year and he already is causing trouble. Warning him that he should act right and get it together. Dean shrugged it off, but he was more alert today. No, not to his school lessons, but to his surroundings in the class. He was pretty determined to figure out which three classes he had with Castiel.

His first class, which was English, was a dud. No Cas, but this was a class his brother Sam was in. Sam was younger than him and was supposed to be a sophomore, but because of his brains he went up two grades and is a senior with Dean. Although Sam is a book worm everyone knows not to mess with him. Not just because Dean is his brother, which is in fact reason enough, but his height alone is a good reason to not get in his face, even so, he is easier to approach than Dean. Dean sets off a 'Beware of Dog' and 'Tread lightly' vibe, while Sam is more 'I won't bite your head off like my brother, don't be afraid to approach me.' Vibe.

After Dean looked around and saw that there was no Castiel, he sat back and zoned out. Sam was sitting next to him and noticed Dean had looked around and then looked disappointed before zoning out like usual. He thought it was weird, but didn't say anything. He knew Dean was a very keep-to-himself, so he decided it'd be easier to just not ask.

The next class, which Dean also had with Sam, was actually a class Sam picked for the both of them because Dean needed an extra class. This was AP Psychology. Dean had no idea why Sam thought it was a good idea to put him in this class, since he couldn't care less about this stuff. However this was fortunately one of the three classes Dean had with Cas.

As soon as Dean walked into the class with Sam right behind him, he spotted Cas sitting in the front left corner of the class, the seat right by the window. Cas turned from the window and spotted Dean. He shyly waved at Dean and smiled, Dean smirked nodding at him in recognition. Dean walked to his usual seat which was a couple rows away from Cas and a few seats back, but Dean could still see Cas just fine from where he was sitting. Sam was sitting behind Dean and noticed the entire interaction. Sam look confused and wanted to ask about it, but decided waiting till they got home, it would probably be a better environment.

The rest of the class Dean kept an eye on Cas, not meaning to stare, but was anyway. He noticed how Cas paid close attention to the lesson and he had to admit that Cas had a pretty cute concentration face. Looking at how clean cut and put together Castiel was made Dean want to make him a stuttering mess again like yesterday. Dean couldn't help it, he enjoyed making Cas all red and flustered.

Time flew and the class was over, as kids started filling out, but Dean stayed seated waiting for Cas to be closer before he got up to leave. Sam got up to leave with everyone else and waved bye to his brother, giving him a weird look because he was still sitting. Dean waved him off and Sam left with a shrug. Castiel got closer to Dean's row and Dean got up and walked towards him. As Cas got closer he didn't pay attention to his feet and his ankle hooked on one of the desk legs, Cas was falling fast to the ground and Dean acting quickly stepped in front of him and caught Castiel.

The way Dean had caught him had Castiel's face pressed into Dean's chest, and it took Cas a second to collect himself and stand up straight. Castiel was blushing furiously and smiled nervously. "T-Thank you for catching me."

Dean chuckled and said, "You know I didn't mean it literally when I said I'd catch ya later." Castiel laughed at that, face getting redder as they made their way out of the classroom, Dean smiled, glad he was able to make him laugh. They headed in the same direction and Dean noticed they were heading to the same science class which that would make it class number 2 they had together.

Dean smiled to himself, proud of his deducting skills and continued to walk with Cas, they didn't say much, but he didn't think it was awkward. Although, he could tell Castiel was still a little nervous in his presence. He liked that the little guy was shy, but still able to talk to Dean and walk with him without being completely afraid

Dean and Castiel neared their class and Dean opened the door, holding it open for Cas, something he wouldn't do for anyone else, "After you." Dean said and winked. Cas looked up into Dean's green eyes and blushed a shade of red that could rival a strawberry, letting out a small "Thank you." Castiel walked into the classroom. Dean walked in after Castiel, letting the door close behind him, much to the annoyance of the two students that were walking towards the door. Cas walked to his seat that was off to the right. Dean looked over at his usual seat that was in the back and then to where Castiel was sitting, and instead of walking to his usual seat he took the empty seat that was right behind Cas. Cas saw this and gave Dean a confused smile, Dean just winked at him again making Cas blush and turn to the front quickly, opening up his science book. A few people looked at Dean with questioning looks and Dean just shot them a glare and they looked down at their desks or straight ahead to avoid his gaze.

Dean was about to start a conversation with Cas when a guy with blonde hair walked up to him. "Dude, that's my seat." He said to Dean. Castiel's shoulders went stiff, he felt uncomfortable with the situation about to unfold. He wasn't a fan of violence. Dean looked up at the guy, "Tough shit, I don't see your name on it." Dean said and faced forward to ignore the blonde; the blonde wasn't having it and put his hand on the desk to get Dean's attention. "I said that was my seat. Move it buddy." The blonde glared at Dean and Dean just tsked and stood up, facing the poor blonde idiot. Looking down on him, since the blonde was at least a foot shorter than him, Dean gave him the meanest look "And I said it doesn't have your name on it," he moved closer to the blonde getting ready to knock his lights out.

Dean was going sit wherever he wanted and this bonehead wasn't going to get in his way. "So why don't you move it? Buddy." Dean said deathly serious. The blonde threw his hands up in defeat, clearly intimidated, "O-okay, it's your seat man." The blonde backed away as fast as he could and went to find a new seat.

Dean sat back down smiling to himself. Castiel's shoulders relaxed, glad that a fight didn't break out right by him. Cas appreciated that Dean punched that jerk that liked to torment him yesterday, but being ready to pick a fight over something small like a seat wasn't worth it. Cas had to admit though, he liked that Dean did that just to sit by him, I mean why else would he have made such a big deal about the seat?

Cas looked behind him to take a peek at Dean. Dean was looking right at him and smirked. Cas could feel his face heating up. He smiled back and turned to face the front again. His face got redder as he thought about Dean. There was no denying that Cas found him attractive, at the same time he thought he was a little dangerous. I mean after all, Dean DID have a reputation at the school already and it was only the second week. Cas decided he was equally attracted to Dean as he was wary of him.

The rest of the class time went by uneventful, but occasionally Cas could feel Dean staring at him as he tried to concentrate. It made taking notes harder than usual, but Cas got through it all right. Every now and again, thoughts would pass through Castiel's mind. All of them about Dean. He couldn't get him out of his head.

Soon after that the end of class bell rang. Cas was about to grab his books when they were lifted off his desk by Dean. "I'll carry these for you, Angel. They seem heavy." Dean smirked and Cas just looked up at Dean blushing, he didn't know what to pull attention to first; the new nickname or the fact that Dean wanted to carry his books for him. True his books were heavy, but he didn't mind carrying them, they just didn't fit in his messenger bag. And the nickname...He was still trying to process it.

Cas stood up, facing Dean, he had to look up because Dean was much taller than him. "You don't have to, if you walk me to my class, you'll be late." Cas said while fumbling with the strap on his bag. Dean smirked, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not really someone that cares about my attendance, but I can tell you do, so instead of fighting me on this which would make us both late, let me walk you to class." Cas nodded and lead the way to his next class, Dean holding Castiel's book the whole way. Castiel's face was red as people looked at them, wondering why Dean was caring books for Cas. When they got to his class Castiel thanked Dean for walking him and Dean replied that it was no problem. Dean handed Castiel's books back to him and looked at Castiel once over. "I'll see you in Math." Dean said and smiled at him. Cas nodded and walked into class. Wondering, _'Did Dean just check me out?'_


	3. Chapter 3

-Same day-

Dean got to his class right as the bell rung. He didn't care that he was a little late from walking Castiel to class, he just couldn't wait to get to through these next two periods so he could see him again. To Dean the classes were dragging on longer than usual and it was irritating. To Cas the classes were flying by, he was nervous for his last class. Even though he'd seen Dean throughout the day he still felt self conscious and shy around him. Dean was a cool, laid back bad boy and Cas was an honor roll student, who has never been late in his life and has a squeaky clean school record. The two of them were about as different as night and day and Cas didn't want to seem like a complete nerd.

As soon as the end of class bell rung, releasing everyone to the last class of the day, Cas felt anxiety well in his chest. He wondered what Dean would say to him. Castiel just couldn't wrap his head around why Dean would be taking such an interest in someone like himself. He quickly brushed off the thought as he neared his Math class.

Castiel opened the door, bracing himself for Dean's intense green eyes to already be on him, but to his relief and slight disappointment Dean wasn't in class yet. Cas should have figured this, it's not really a surprise since he was usually here earlier than Dean anyway.

He walked to his desk and sat down. He had some time to spare so he took out his black notebook that he usually sketched in and pencil and started drawing. He never knew exactly what he was going to draw before he drew it; it came to him as he went. Although, he wasn't much of an artist, he tried his damndest and he liked to think that some of them were pretty good.

As the picture started to form on the paper his mind started to wander to Dean. He didn't know exactly what it was about Dean that made him so mesmerizing and frightening at the same time. Maybe it was that he was so beautiful it was scary, intimidating in fact. Castiel couldn't recall ever meeting another person who was so breathe taking. Dean's green eyes that were like bright emeralds, his nose and cheeks that were dotted with freckles here and there on lightly tanned skin, and lastly what Cas took time to admire, were Dean's lips. They were a light pink and looked soft which was a contrast to Dean's rouged image, Castiel couldn't help thinking about what it'd be like to kiss those lips that contradict.

Just as that thought crossed his mind he heard the door to the class open. Cas lifted his head quickly, looking up from his drawing to the door. Dean had just walked into the room and gave Cas his signature smile. Cas looked back down to his drawing and his eyes went wide. He had drawn Dean, he didn't mean to, but he had! Cas quickly shut his notebook and put his hand on top of it firmly as if that would make it disappear, as if he thought that if he couldn't see it, he never drew it. He took a deep breath to regain his composer.

Dean took his seat behind Cas and noticed he already looked red in the cheeks and fidgety. Was walking in the same room all it took to make Castiel this flustered? Surely not, Castiel still hadn't faced him yet so Dean got curious, he looked around Cas to see if anything on his desk could be of some help. He noticed Castiel was holding a notebook firmly down on the desk. This peeked Dean's interest.

"Hey Angel, what's in the notebook?" Dean asked while leaning closer to Cas who was still facing forward. Dean was close enough to Cas so that when he spoke Cas could feel Dean's breath on the back of his neck. That sent shivers down Castiel's spine, shivers that made his face flush and his heart race. He turned to face Dean while quickly shoving the notebook back in his messenger bag. "I-it was nothing. I-I just grabbed the wrong notebook for class. See?" Cas said holding up a red notebook that had Math Class scrawled across it in neat writing.

Dean raised an eyebrow making a face that asked 'Really?', he knew Castiel wasn't being honest with him, but he decided to let it go this time, he'll find out what's in the notebook, one way or another.

"Ah, I see. Easy mistake." Dean said while nodding. Castiel sighed in relief thinking he dodged a bullet. At that time the teacher came into the room and started the lesson. Castiel faced the front ready to pay attention. Dean sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head ready to zone out like he usually did when suddenly, as he was letting his eyes wonder from Castiel to the space around him, he noticed Castiel's messenger bag hanging on the back of his chair and a corner of the black notebook in his bag sticking out. Dean sat up and looked from Cas to the notebook. Dean made a split second decision and he slowly reached out his arm and held the corner of the notebook, he then slowly started pulling out the notebook until he had it in his hands completely. Right at that exact moment Castiel turned around and saw him with the notebook in his hands.

At first Castiel saw this and it didn't register, he just looked confused 'why was dean holding a notebook like that?' 'Why did his eyes look so wide?' They just sat there and looked at each other for a minute. As they sat there looking at each other it slowly started to click in Castiel's brain. Soon all the pieces fit and he realized Dean was holding Castiel's sketch notebook. Castiel's eyes went wide and he shouted, "DEAN!?" he snatched the notebook away from Dean and gave him the angriest look he could muster. Dean sat there, trying not to laugh at Castiel's mad face, he couldn't help it, Castiel was so cute when he was mad. That is when they both noticed that Castiel had shouted in the middle of class, it was dead silence in the class as all the students were looking at them and the teacher was frowning, arms folded in the front of the class.

Castiel noticed the stares and slowly turned around to face the front. "Stay after class, the both of you." The teacher, Mr. Whitehall said. Dean shrugged it off, he was used to staying after class, but Castiel felt a pit in his stomach, he never stayed after class before. He didn't want to start now.

He couldn't believe Dean tried to look at the journal after he told him it was nothing. Well, actually, he could believe it. Dean did like to break rules and do things he was told not to do. What Castiel couldn't believe even more than that was that he raised his voice at Dean. He was surprised in himself, almost proud. Since he was so happy with himself for actually growing even the slightest bit of back bone he wasn't all that upset with Dean really. I mean sure, Dean definitely shouldn't have done what he did, but what did he expect? The big bad boy liked to break rules.

Castiel still felt queasy at the thought of having to stay after school, but he thought that maybe the teacher would let him off with a warning since it was his first time being in trouble. With that in mind Cast took a deep breath and tried to finish his notes. Dean on the other hand couldn't care less about staying after and just couldn't stop thinking about Castiel's angry face and the fact that he wanted to make Castiel yell his name again, but for a much different reason.

Class ended without any other incident and everyone got up and left when the bell rang except for Dean and Castiel. Dean got up to lean on Castiel's desk. "Welcome to the dark side Angel." He said as he winked at him. Cas rolled his eyes, but still felt heat raise on his cheeks.

"Please come to my desk the both of you." The Mr. Whitehall called for them.

They both got up and crossed the room to his desk. Mr. Whitehall turned to Castiel first, "I'm surprised at you Castiel. You normally never cause disruption." Castiel bowed his head, "I know sir. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." The teacher nodded and spoke again, "It's alright, don't look so torn up about it. Since this is the only time you've ever caused a disturbance in class I'll let you off with a warning. Just don't do it again. You can go now." Cas smiled and headed to his desk to finish gathering his things together. As he was doing so, he couldn't help but over hear the teacher's talk with Dean.

"Now Dean, I wanted you to stay after because already your grades aren't looking so good. I know it's still just the beginning of the year, but I expect you to try at least a little bit." Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned on the desk. "Look, I don't know what you want me to do about it Teach. I don't really care for this stuff." Mr. Whitehall shook his head "Why don't we get you a tutor or something? Someone who is doing well and can help you out?" It was Dean's turn to shake his head, "I don't want some ass with a calculator telling me what I'm doing wrong in this class."

All of the sudden, before he knew what he was doing, Cas chirped up. "I could do it." Castiel's face went bright red as the words left his mouth. The teacher looked from him to Dean and nodded, "That's an excellent idea. What do you think Dean?" Dean nodded not taking his eyes away from Cas, who was getting more and more flustered the longer he was being looked at. "I think it's perfect."

Mr. Whitehall smiled, "Excellent. Exchange numbers, whatever you have to. I expect you boys to get together at each other's houses at least twice a week for tutoring." Cas nodded not being able to speak. He had to go to Dean's house? Or Dean had to come to his? His brain started running through all kinds of thoughts.

Dean loved the sound of having alone time with Cas, he didn't care where they were, he just enjoyed being around him. And the fact that it was twice a week after school was great.

Dean walked up to Castiel and held his hand out palm up. Cas looked at Dean's hand curiously. He didn't know what was happening. So out of confusion Castiel poked it. Dean laughed and shook his head. "Your phone let me see your phone." Cas mentally face palmed and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it as he did. He handed it to Dean and he started typing, suddenly there was a chime that came from, he could only assume was, Dean's pocket. Dean handed Castiel his phone back and Cas looked down at the screen. He noticed Dean had sent himself a text from his phone so they now had each other's numbers.

"Let's meet up after school tomorrow for my first day of tutoring, okay Angel?" Dean asked leaning in close to Cas. Castiel's face was heating up and he nodded. He really wanted to lean in the rest of the way to kiss Dean but the teacher was right there at his desk. True he probably wasn't paying attention, but he was also nervous about it because it would be his first kiss. "Good." Dean said, he leaned back out, knowing very well he just tempted Cas to kiss him. Dean was definitely going to kiss Cas, but not yet, he wanted make Cas tempted to first.

Dean started to walk out the class and as he was about to walk out the door he turned to Cas. "I'll see you tomorrow." And winked at Cas. Without another word he was out of the class. Castiel stood there heart pounding loud in his chest. He scrambled to get his stuff together and started to make the walk for home. He lived nearby so it wasn't too bad a walk. While walking home Cas couldn't help but think about tomorrow. They'd be alone together. That night Castiel took out the picture he drew of Dean. He thought it was pretty good. He admired it, a little part of him excited for tomorrow and a bigger part extremely nervous. He set the drawing on his desk and switched off his light. Tomorrow he was going to tutor Dean; he really hoped he could handle it.


End file.
